Accident Prone
by xBlackxLightx
Summary: Ava and her accident prone boyfriend, Hayden, make yet another trip to Forks hospital. But something is different this time... A fanfic involving most of the Twilight characters including a few extras. Rated T for somewhat mature content.
1. Chapter 1

The stiff blue chairs of the hospital waiting room sat there, mocking me. Piles of old tattered magazines awaited my approach. _'At least I brought my iPod'_ I thought. The receptionist at the front desk ruffled through untidy stacks of documents, while my boyfriend, Hayden, waited patiently.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman, her dull eyes twinged with annoyance behind her leopard print-rimmed spectacles.

"Yes", he answered coolly. "I do believe I have a wrist surgery at approximately nine o'clock? My name is Hayden Elliott."

"Elliott, let's see..." she answered, typing professionally into her ancient computer.

"Promise me you'll be okay..." I pleaded him, my voice cracking.

"Don't worry about me, Ava, I'll be fine," he reassured, giving me a peck on the lips. He smiled, holding my gaze with his ocean eyes.

"Here are your papers, sign the required areas and fill out the information on the back," interrupted the receptionist.

Hayden winked at me, and obeyed. While he entered his height (6 foot 1) and birthday (March 7th), I noticed the woman's gaze on my hair. I blushed, remembering my lack of a hair brush this morning.

"Alrighty then," he commented cheerfully, handing back the clipboard. "What room should I go to so I can change into my ultra sexy hospital dress?"

I smiled, holding back a giggle.

"Room D17, down the left hallway," the receptionist growled, obviously not amused.

"Let's go!" he announced, taking my hand in his.

We walked, the cold bright lights reflecting off the hard linoleum floor. We passed nurses in their blue uniforms, patients with walkers, a couple leaving with their new infant, and empty wheelchairs awaiting weak bodies.

None of this was new to me, as Hayden is always injuring himself. The last time we were here, he almost lost use of his arm. There was much nerve damage after he got distracted while working with a table saw. It was a miracle he healed, but Hayden is so carefree about everything. I'm always the worrywart, planning ahead and stressing about the smallest things. Maybe that's why we're so good together, he's the only element in my life that links me to some sort of freedom...

This time, he broke his wrist in four different places from complications at his band's concert. It healed too fast, and needed the surgery to re-break it. Then they would insert these little metal pins to hold it together, like some Frankenstein pincushion.

"Look, don't worry about it!" he assured. "This time my surgeon is the same one who fixed my cracked ribs. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I don't know him very well, but he doesn't really talk a whole lot. You know, the guy who's kids go to my school?"

Of course I knew who he meant. The Cullens were known all over Forks. I've only seen one of them, a tall burly guy with thick black hair. I think his name was Emmett or something like that.

I'm homeschooled, which is why only Hayden goes to Forks High. My mom has to travel often for her work as a businesswoman, so I end up going with her. If I was in public school, my attendance record would be as absent as food left on a fat kid's plate.

"I know, but I'm still worried. What if something goes wrong this time? Not all surgeons know what they're doing, you know..." I argued.

"Has anything gone seriously wrong all the other times we've been here?" he replied. "I'll be _fine_, Ava. Besides, you're here with me."

That still couldn't console me. My father had the same carefree attitude when he went in for open-heart surgery. The surgeons had to explore the valves after his heart attack. He died on the operating table.

Even though I was only 9, I could still remember that feeling I had when the doctor told us. That empty, lost feeling of being in some alternate universe that can't possibly be _real_. Ever since then, hospitals have always given me the creeps...

We finally arrived at a nondescript door that was identical to all the other ones in the dull hospital. In peeling letters on a plaque above it read "D17".

"Shall we enter?" asked Hayden mischievously. I still don't understand how he can act like an excited little kid at Disneyland amidst such depressing atmosphere.

He held the door for me, and I reluctantly walked through. Although I've never been in that particular room, it wouldn't have made the slightest difference. The same row of beds surrounded by the same 360 degree pastel yellow curtains. A few dormant TV sets were perched in the ceiling corners.

A nurse was waiting. She looked way too pretty to be a nurse, though. She might have been in her late teens or early twenties, maybe my age of 17.

"Hello, you must be Hayden Elliott," she gleamed, showing perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but stare. Was she really human or just a robot fashioned after an angel? I was too mesmerized to check if Hayden had the same reaction.

She flipped her perfect blond hair. I felt even more ashamed of my appearance than I was when the receptionist was staring me down! Why oh why couldn't I have atleast run a comb through my hair?!

"Right this way, Mr. Elliott..." the model instructed. We went to a miniature room about the size of a broom closet, containing an old-fashioned height-and-weight scale. "I need to take your current height and weight so we can measure the correct amount of anesthetic for your IV."

Hayden looked a little distracted, staring at her perfect breasts. I know he's a guy and all, but couldn't he have been a little more discreet? I didn't really worry about it, though. He doesn't ever stare at other girls. Then again, other girls don't naturally look like supermodels.

"Mr. Elliott?" she reminded.

"Oh, right. Sorry..." he blushed the shade of her red nail polish.

After the awkward measuring and such, we were set free from the broomcloset.

The model led us to a vacant bed by the back wall, its curtains closed on both sides.

"The doctor will be right with you. I'll be back in about 10 minutes to drop off your gown." Then she left, leaving a sweet, nonhuman smell behind her.

I sat down on the bed, exhausted from all the rushing around this morning. I had woken up almost 20 minutes late! Hayden sat down beside me.

"That's one of Carlise's adopted daughters," he said, a confused look on his face. "Her name's Rosalie. But why she would be here, I'm not sure..."

"You mean you know that girl?" I asked, puzzled at why I never knew that Forks High was attended by supermodels. "I thought you had to go through years of post-secondary schooling to be a nurse. Wait, are you completely sure that's her?"

"Positive. She always has this weird sinister look in her eyes, and doesn't really talk to anyone. The Cullens are strange, though. All five of them sit at the same table at lunch everyday, along with that new girl who seems somewhat normal. My friends say her name is Bella, her dad is with the police force."

"Then how come she seemed so talkative and nice?" I inquired.

"That's what confuses me..." he trailed off, talking halfly to himself.

Then we heard footsteps. I peeked my head around the curtain to see who had entered the room. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the second chapter. Sorry it took awhile, I have finals to study for :( I forgot an author's note for the first chapter, so just to let you know this story was inspired by the song "What Sarah Said" by Death Cab for Cutie (link to music video on my profile page). Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Carlisle's POV:**

Yet another day at Forks hospital. Another day at saving people's lives when I'm really built for destroying them. Does that seem like an ironic profession for a vampire? Someone who survives on drinking blood, but instead finds a way to repair a foreign wound? I've grown too old to care anymore...

Today on the schedule was to help perform a wrist surgery. I've long outgrown the driving intensity to feast on human blood, since I'm around it every single day. It's not that I don't notice the smell once in awhile, it's kind of like being around forbidden desserts that you can't have. The difference compared with that metaphor is that even one taste would destroy my entire existence in Forks, forcing my family to move elsewhere. I'd have to find a new profession under a different name, and that would be too stressful. Besides, the wildlife here in Forks isn't hard to come by. And being a vegetarian, by vampire terms, my topaz eyes are not as startling as crimson ones.

Anyhow, I guess I was off to meet with Mr. Hayden Gerard Elliott. The name seemed slightly familiar, but all of them did nowadays. Rosalie was supposed to retrieve me from my office when he was ready.

Rosalie, my adopted daughter (technically not, but I don't have time to go into details), must work at the hospital as punishment for totaling her BMW M3 Convertible. For an 80,000 dollar sports car, she sure doesn't take care of it! Rosalie wouldn't tell me how it happend, but Edward said it had something to do with partying and trees. She already went through nursing school a few decades ago, so she can work here until she pays it off.

_"But you're not even my real dad, why should **I **have to earn the money?!" she whined, a slight pink tinge arising in her pale face._

_"As long as you live under my roof, you abide by my rules. I give you money to spend as long as you don't abuse that privilege," I stated calmly. We've been over this a thousand times... Why can't Esme deal with this?_

_Eventually she gave in, once she was persuaded by Emmett (only because he let her use his jeep for the time being). But believe me, having a family of 7 vampires is no easy task!_

"Carlisle?" came a soft voice from the office door as it slowly creaked open.

"Is he ready?" I asked, standing from my chair.

"He's just waiting in room D17, the last bed on the right," Rosalie said.

I walked at human pace to room D17, there was no need to rush today. I don't have to sleep, so bringing extra paperwork home with me is no hassle.

A young teenager sat there, calmly. Something seemed familiar about his face and the happy-go-lucky air he brought with him. Beside him sat a girl, looking up at my paleness in wonder.

"Mr. Elliott, I presume," I said, extending a hand. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and I will be performing your surgery today. Do you have any questions about the procedure?"

"Not in particular. About how long will it take until I am completely healed?" he replied, as though we were discussing something as normal as Forks' dreary weather.

"It depends, anywhere from 4 to 7 weeks at the least," I informed, remembering the other thousands of surgeries I have performed in the past. Why did I enter this profession again?

The short conversation continued like that for another minute and four seconds, with that annoying girl staring at me the entire time. Once we were through the surgeon-meets-patient ordeal, I said my goodbyes and Rosalie came to deliver his gown. Just another day at the office...(or hospital, in this case).

**

* * *

**********

Hayden's POV

Suddenly, the doctor's pager started beeping, making Ava jump about 3 feet in the air. I put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her, while Carlisle excused himself. He walked to the window and phoned the number on his cellphone, where we could still hear what was going on.

"Carlisle, we have a new arrival at emergency," stated the worried voice of a woman on the other line. "Looks very serious, we've never seen a case quite like it before..."

"I'm on my way," he said urgently. He turned to Ava and I, and mentioned something about being a little late. "The gurney will be here in awhile to pick you up," he said, his tall pale figure going rigid. "Rosalie, come with me."

They turned and ran off, in this case it was more like sprinted, leaving us there with a pile of blue-speckled hospital clothing. We could hear sirens in the distance.

Ava covered her ears at the loudness, snuggling into my shoulder. Sometimes I feel like a failure to her, why does she always think I can protect her when I can't even take care of myself? For someone who worries a lot, she picked an extremely accident prone loser for a boyfriend. I'm always worried that one day she'll wake up and realize I'm the wrong choice. You know, _'Hayden isn't safe enough and always gets into trouble. If this keeps up I'm going to have a stroke!'_ type-of-thing.

I got up and stretched my non-broken arm, careful to keep my distorted wrist out of the way. My band, the Volcanic Scandal, had been performing at a local bar when I had broken it. I was singing into the microphone and playing my guitar as usual, when some drunk guy threw a mug of beer at my hand. The neck of my Gibson guitar was snapped, and the utter force of the heavy glass pushed my left wrist back simultaneously! It hung there, limply, bloating hot pain rushed through my arm. People in the crowd booed and screamed, echoing in my head until my vision went red and finally black...

Walking over to the window, I wondered what this big never-before-seen emergency arrival was. It was probably some type of foreign flesh-eating disease or facial mutation.

I could see a cluster of people unloading the back of an ambulance by the emergency entrance. They pulled out a stretcher covered in blankets. I looked closer, seeing what appeared to be the face of an unconscious young man. He was deathly pale, his features half-mutated between both sharp cheekbones and a round chin.

Turning, I saw Ava standing beside me, a look of sheer horror crossing her delicate features. Waiting for my surgery may end up taking longer than I expected...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, here is the third chapter! (I had to delete and re-post it because I needed to add a couple things near the end so it would fit the 4th chapter better!) Sorry it took so long, I was studying for finals :( It's a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but the next one should be longer. Read and review! D**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

We ran frantically down to the emergency doors, trying to move at a seemingly human pace. When we arrived, a body was already being rushed on a gurney towards the emergency room.

I got a closer look at the body as it flew past, noting the familiar paleness and physical formation. A chill went down my already petrified spine.

"Rosalie, call Alice," I instructed in a low voice. "Tell her to bring Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

She said nothing, pulling out her silver cellphone. Her eyes showed no emotion, but I could tell she knew the situation.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I could feel the vision coming, I grabbed onto the couch armrest for support. Jasper looked over worriedly.

_A new vampire was being rushed into Forks hospital, still changing. Carlisle and Rosalie recognize the features, calling their cellphone in panic..._

"What happened?" asked Emmett.

I told Edward through my thoughts, his eyes grew wide. Bella was beside him, watching apprehensively.

Suddenly my cellphone rang. "Alice, come quick to the hospital," demanded Rosalie. "Bring Edward , Jasper and Emmett."

I muttered an affirmative, and flipped the phone closed.

Everyone looked to me for an explanation. "Carlisle wants us at the hospital," I said, standing up. "He wants Edward, Emmett and Jasper to come with me".

Bella looked even more pale than usual, staring at Edward for instructions.

"Stay here with Esme," he said. "I promise I'll be back soon, don't worry." He kissed her, while Esme appeared on cue with the movies I'd rented and some popcorn.

Jasper looked at me with a serious tinge to his caramel eyes. Should I tell him what was going on?

We ran to the hospital at top speed, slowing down a bit as we entered the electric sliding doors.

Rosalie ran over and whispered something to Emmett. I followed Edward and Jasper to Carlisle, who was standing in a sheltered corner beside a vending machine that read "Out of Order". He explained the situation I had seen previously.

Edward didn't look surprised, having already heard from me. Jasper's eyes opened wide. He would know how to handle the newborns, he used to deal with thousands during the vampire wars.

"I'm just not sure if we should discreetly take it in," Carlisle explained, "Or if we should just end it's misery, so to speak..."

"We could try and convert it to vegetarianism," suggested Emmett, suddenly appearing beside Edward. "It could have useful skills we don't know of yet."

"But newborns are extremely hard to control," reasoned Jasper. "We're already trying to lay low in Forks, we don't need another nuisance. Besides, the werewolves already know what we are. Do we really want to risk it?"

"What about Bella?" asked Edward. "I want her to be safe from more freaks like us... Jasper's right, we can't risk it. Can we really control a newborn?"

Emmett turned to me. "Alice, did you see anything else concerning the vampire?"

"I remember it being a young man," I recalled. "He isn't fully formed yet, he must've been bitten less than 12 hours ago..."

"But that must mean there are other vampires lurking around Forks," Carlisle pointed out. "We have to track them down before they try to change anyone else."

Everyone looked at me expectantly, as though I can conjure up important visions out of the blue.

"I...can't see anything," I said, feeling a bit useless. It was so strange, I can usually see visiting vampires within 20 minutes of their arrival.

"What can this mean, Carlisle?" asked Emmett.

Carlisle stood there, a blank expression on his face. He finally spoke, a new sense of hope arising within him (possibly caused by Jasper, I _was_ feeling a bit calmer). "I'm not sure, but I think we need to go see him. We only have a few days before the process is complete."

We could hear the confused struggle of the other hospital workers from the emergency room. This should be fun to explain...

Then I had that feeling again. I hope this vision could tell us more about our new vampire... Where did Edward go?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, the fourth chapter is finally here! In case you didn't know, I had to edit the end of the third chapter to make the transition work. (It will explain why Alice is suddenly getting a vision instead of actually walking to the emergency room, making more sense in context to the fourth chapter!) This chapter is a bit of a filler/transition, so they haven't gone to see the newborn yet. Be patient! Thanks to Gotsta Have My Hardy for endorsing my story on her profile! Love ya **

* * *

**Ava's POV:**

We had been waiting for 15 minutes. Hayden still hadn't put on his hospital gown since the chances of the gurney showing up were pretty slim. Most of the hospital staff were paging eachother and looking up different symptoms suffered by the new emergency arrival.

Our meeting with the doctor had been really short, yet eventful in a way that could affect how long we'll have to wait at the hospital.

Dr. Carlisle was really nice, and quite muscular, if I do say so myself. It's strange, he looks a bit too young to have kids... I wonder if he gets botox injections every once in awhile? Then again, botox doesn't always have the most flattering results. Whatever age-reversal treatment he's using, it's definitely working.

"I'm starved, wanna go get something to eat?" asked Hayden as though we were waiting through half-time at the Mariner's game.

"But you're not supposed to eat right before the surgery," I reminded him, despite the fact that my own stomach was growling.

"Who knows how long we'll have to wait, the doctor seemed like he would be awhile," he persuaded, smiling convincingly.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, but not too much. I don't want something to go wrong just because you overdid it on the French fries," I joked lamely.

We went down the elevator that led to the main hallway. Turning left from there, we could see a glimpse of the emergency entrance.

I stopped to have a look, and Hayden slowed down to wait for me a few feet ahead.

Then I caught site of the strangest thing! There was a large group of about six people clustered by the old vending machine a little ways away. As I looked closer, I could see Carlisle and Rosalie with them. The others were just as pale and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Those are the rest of the Cullens," Hayden said. "For the two adopted ones, Rosalie and Jasper, they sure seem to have the same unnatural characteristics."

"Hayden, I'm sure there are such things as people who are born that good-looking," I argued, although I still couldn't convince myself of this impossible theory. "They probably just airbrush their skin because they're divas or something."

He chuckled at my naivety.

We weren't very loud, but one of the guys turned around to look at me. It's as though he knew what I was thinking...

Then he put a smile on his perfect face and started walking towards me. _Oh crap,_ I thought. _I hate confrontation! Then again, he's not bad looking...maybe he'll be nice and tell the doctor we've been waiting so long._

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said politely, extending a hand. "Do you need directions to the McDonald's?"

"No thanks," said Hayden, who was about Edward's height. "We can find our own way, thank you."

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

The kid, who's name I had gathered as Hayden Elliott, was jealous. I hated this kind of thing, I already have a true love. Why does every man think I would let their woman run off with me? Looks aren't everything, you know. Especially in the case of vampires.

_I hope Ava doesn't fall for him,_ I could hear him thinking. _Why does he bother to dazzle her with his perfect looks? Atleast __I've_ _got a personality! Ugh, I hope McDonald's has still got that 2 for 1 deal on quarter-pounders. I should have about ten bucks left in my wallet from that discount on the new sound system for the band's concert performances. Hopefully my wrist is better soon..._

"Have a good day, then," I stated in my most friendly way. Sometimes mind-reading can be more of a curse than a blessing...I don't have a personality?

Then, another thought found my head.

_Edward!_ I could hear Alice's thoughts yelling at me. _Hurry up, we've got to check on the newborn. Stop dawdling!_

I walked swiftly yet visibly to the group, who were vaguely aware I just awkwardly confronted a mesmerized teenager and her jealous boyfriend about the whereabouts of America's favourite fast-food chain.

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

Alice leaned on my shoulder for support as Edward stalked away to deal with a couple of nosy teenagers. From what I could see of her blank eyes, I knew she was having another vision.

"What do you see?" I asked her, wondering if the date my Halo 3 game would arrive was set in stone.

She said nothing for a few moments, while Rosalie was talking to Emmett about how wretched the hospital is and that she wanted to be home with him.

Finally Alice looked at me and softly murmured "We will have an unexpected visitor when we check out the newborn. I can't tell whether or not the visitor is vampire or human..."

I calmed the room a bit, there was too much uncertainty in the air. An unexpected visitor? We'd better get going... But how will we explain it all?

* * *

**Hayden's POV**

Ava and I sat down at a small window-table by McDonald's.

I wolfed down my quarter-pounder, thankful their limited meal deal was still in session. Ava ate delicately, fidgeting with the tines of a useless plastic fork.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" I said, making small conversation. "The weather outside isn't as gray as it was yesterday."

"I guess not," she replied distantly, breaking off the fork's head.

"My surgery will probably be canceled, it's no big deal."

"Then what, are we going to just come here again tomorrow so I can stress about that too?" I could see shades of pink blossoming on her cheeks.

My cellphone rang, interrupting our minor argument. Great timing!

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hayden, man, you won't believe what just happened!" A familiar voice was on the other line, belonging to one of my band members, Lucas Aymes.

"What, did you lose your keys again?"

"Good guess, but the price is wrong."

"Stop playing Bob Barker and get to the point..." I was getting a little impatient, well, maybe more than just a little.

"Porter went missing last night," he explained, the mood of our conversation turning solemn. "Some guy found him on the side of the road and called 911. He's at the hospital right now at emergency."

Porter was Luke's half-brother, not to mention the drummer of our band.

"How did you find out?" I asked, my brain buzzing with back-up theories to this horrible event. I couldn't get my head straight to figure it out now.

"The hospital found his cellphone stuffed into his back pocket, they found my number under 'emergency numbers' and called. I just got to the hospital 2 minutes ago, the secretary is looking up his name as we speak. Where are you, Hay?"

"I'm at the McD's by the main entrance. I had my surgery scheduled for this morning, remember?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot you were here today. Did you happen to see him at all?"

I racked my brain. The only people I saw were geriatric patients and that random mutant by emergency. I know for a fact that Porter is not over 65 and is most likely not that emergency case...

"Wait a second, did you say he was in emergency?" I asked.

" Yeah, they wheeled him in there about 10 minutes ago. The secretary said his condition is labeled as 'unknown'."

Ava's eyes grew wide, as she could hear Luke on the other line. My pulse quickened, it couldn't be...

"You still there?" He sounded slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm still here...listen, I'll meet you in two minutes by the emergency entrance. Ava's here too."

I hung up while Ava gathered her things.

"Well," sighed Ava, "I guess your surgery will have to be re-scheduled. I'm okay with it, I just get so worried sometimes. Hospitals still kind of bother me..."

"Don't worry," I comforted, putting a protective arm around her. "Hospitals kind of bother me, too."

"Do you think that..." she trailed off.

"The emergency arrival is Porter?" I finished for her. "I don't know, that's something we'll have to find out..."

* * *

**Okay, that was the fourth chapter. (I'm still not sure how many chapters this story will be, I'll have to see how far I'm going with this. Don't worry though, I'll keep updating!) Read and Review please :D**

**- xBlackxLightx**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to critique or provide more ideas for elements in the story, I might develop writer's block in the future.**


End file.
